The present invention relates to the field of aircraft lighting, in particular to an exterior aircraft light unit and to an aircraft comprising the same.
Almost all aircraft are equipped with exterior aircraft light units. In particular, large passenger air planes have a wide variety of exterior aircraft light units. Examples include take-off and/or landing light units, taxi light units, navigation light units and anti-collision light units. Modern aircraft have a large variety of different light units for different purposes. Hence, many functionalities are present in modern exterior aircraft lighting systems. As a result, highly complex exterior aircraft lighting systems are present.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an exterior aircraft light unit that increases the functionality of the exterior aircraft lighting system, without adding a high degree of complexity.